Uninvited
by DragonBookLoverKitkat913
Summary: Based on the song from by Whitney Avalon, this story is about Mal and her relationship with her mother before and after the first movie. Check out Cruella de Vil, You're Only Second Rate, and Love doesn't Stand a Chance.


**The only songs I could find was Once Upon a Dream from the Maleficent movie (which suited Sleeping Beauty more) and a song by Whitney Avalon. So I chose the latter. You guys should totally go check out her channel. She's amazing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or Uninvited by Whitney Avalon.**

* * *

_A grand celebration for a baby? How wonderful.  
I see I've fallen off the A-list – well, how very convenient  
The aristocracy's hypocrisy is making me ill_

* * *

When Mal was growing up, everyone knew better than to exclude her from _anything_. Maleficent was somebody you did not want to get on her bad side. Especially considering what happened with Princess Aurora aka 'Sleeping Beauty'.

Even without magic, Maleficent was a force to be reckoned with. Her own daughter, Mal, couldn't go against her either. Whenever she did...let's just say things didn't end well.

The Mistress of All Evil was the head villain. That was just a fact. If there was an organized government that actually worked, then Maleficent would definitely be in charge. Tyrant of all tyrants. Someone who got what she wanted despite being trapped on an island with a magical barrier surrounding it.

* * *

_I know you're very busy on your kingly, queenly thrones  
No time to throw your friendly neighbor measly little bones  
Well, you will see I'm not expendable, nor am I lenient  
Here's what you haven't seen yet_

* * *

What made Mal's blood boil was the fact that the kids who lived in Auradon didn't have to deal with anything real. While they worried about what dress to wear to the ball, or which prince/princess they were going to marry, Mal had to deal with being imprisoned since the day she was born because of something her mom had done.

Her mom was the one who cursed Aurora. Her mom was the one who tried to trap Prince Philip. Her mom did all of that stuff. Not Mal. Yet she had to pay the price right along with the Dark Fairy.

Instead of saying any of that, Mal just made sure to insult Auradon and the people who lived there every time the topic was brought up. She didn't want anyone to know that deep down, Mal envied those kids of the princes, princesses, fairies, dwarves, etc. They were loved, had a constant roof over their head, had more food than they knew what to do with, etc.

* * *

_I will not be forgotten  
I will shake my fairy fist  
I have got such a rotten little present, misbegotten and unpleasant  
Learn your lesson, try to leave me off your list  
Uninvited_

* * *

Mal wanted that stuff too. But more than anything, Mal wanted her mother's respect. She wanted her mom to say "Mal, I'm so proud of you!" Not that it ever happened.

No matter what she did, nothing ever seemed to work. She'd stolen things from the worst of the worst villains. The Helmet of Invisibility from Hades (who had been distracted by Evie), the remnants of the Magical Sun drop Flower from Mother Gothel (which was easy considering how old she was now), the diamond from Madame Medusa, and even the hook from Captain Hook.

Instead of praise, Maleficent would scream and throw insults at her daughter either because the items were nothing without magic or did nothing to benefit her. The stress of the pressure to be better got to Mal, draining her both mentally and physically.

At one point, it got to the point where, to avoid being beaten by her mother, Mal would give her all the food she could find. But the poor girl never saved any for herself. And keep in mind there was only so much food on the Isle, so most people were already close to starving. When Carlos, Jay, and Evie found out, they put an end to that real quick.

* * *

**_For I know the king and queen have planned a perfect party day  
_**_With their perfect food and perfect gifts, the best in every way  
Only beauty for the privileged little prune  
Everyone who's anyone will come to see and to be seen  
They'll be all dressed up and drink too much and prance around and preen  
And serve up lies upon a silver spoon_

* * *

Try as she might, Mal couldn't help getting close to Evie, Jay, and Carlos. Not only did they put a stop to her not eating to please Maleficent, but they even helped her scheme up ways to try to make the Dark Fairy happy.

There weren't any families on the Isle, but they were the closest thing Mal had to one. She'd never call them that, of course. All four of the VKs helped one another survived.

Because that's what you did on the Isle. You didn't "live" an actual life there. You just tried to make it to the next day in one piece with as little injuries as possible.

You see, living and surviving are two different things. If you're surviving, then you're fighting to stay alive. If you're living, it means you know what your purpose is. You work to achieve goals, and you make friends, and you have fun. Sure, you could have fun while surviving, but it wasn't the same thing. Not to Mal, anyway.

* * *

_I'll meet the tiny shriveled beast that people think is so cute now  
Nobody old or angry's ever s'posed to darken her door (sure)  
Her prideful parents think they've been the very cleverest_

* * *

It wasn't like that in Auradon. Or at least, that's what Mal assumed. It's not she'd ever been there or anything. Until Ben made that decree but before that, Mal had these stereotypes about the kids growing up there. Just like the ones the children of the "good" guys had about the VKs.

That's why when Lonnie said that she thought "even Villains love their kids", Mal had been so confused. How could anyone think that? They were called Villains for a reason. Plus, there was an awful lot of evil stepmothers and evil relatives, such as the Evil Queen, Mother Gothel, Lady Tremaine, Aunt Sarah, Scar, etc.

Audrey was more of what Mal was expecting when she and the others came to Auradon Prep for the first time. The girl who thought the VKs were inherently evil and did the worst things imaginable. I mean, she wasn't technically wrong at first. Mal kind of respected the way Audrey manipulated Ben, the other girls at school, and her grandmother on Family Day.

* * *

_Well, they should know that one should never ever (ever!) test  
A fearless sorceress – plus, they've ruined my good repute now  
Well, you know that's all moot now_

* * *

That didn't mean she liked Audrey. Especially when she started going out with Chad, which broke Evie's heart. That was the last straw, the thing that strengthened her resolve to steal Fairy Godmother's wand at Ben's coronation.

People like Audrey would always do one of two things. They'd either underestimate or overestimate Mal. Some Villains and their kids tended to believe that Maleficent had taught Mal everything she knew, therefore making her someone that shouldn't be messed with.

That being said, it made other VKs want to challenge Mal for the title of "top VK". Sometimes Mal could outwit her opponents by herself. But more times than not, she couldn't. That's when Evie, Jay, and/or Carlos will step in to help. Carlos is the best when it comes to encouragement. Evie is great when it comes to outsmarting enemies. And Jay just comes in, fists flying.

On the other hand, the rest of the Villains and VKs don't think Mal's as tough as her mom. They think she's someone who can be pushed around, as long as Maleficent didn't hear about. Audrey was one of those people.

* * *

_I will not be forgotten  
I will shake my fairy fist  
I have got such a rotten little present, misbegotten and unpleasant  
Learn your lesson, try to leave me off your list_

* * *

But in the end, what Audrey believed or said didn't matter. Because Mal had chosen to be good. Her friends had chosen to be good. And Ben still loved her. He wasn't like anyone she'd ever met.

He knew Mal had limits. He knew that, while she was strong and bada**, that didn't mean her heart was made of stone. She had feelings, emotional and physical boundaries, limitations to what she could do. So, he did what he knew she needed.

Ben supported her in everything she did. He made sure she felt safe and protected, maybe a little overprotected sometimes but it still meant everything to Mal.

And he didn't judge her the way others did. Even when Mal told him about the abuse, and nearly starving, he just held her in his arms and promised it wouldn't happen again.

For the first time in forever, Mal actually believed that someone would keep their promise. She wasn't suspicious like she would've been in the past. Because Ben had changed her, for the better.

* * *

_Well, I will not be forgotten  
I will shake my fairy fist  
I have got such a rotten little present, misbegotten and unpleasant  
Learn your lesson, try to leave me off your list  
Uninvited_

* * *

Despite it all, Mal loved her mother. It might not have made sense, but Mal had always looked up to her mom. Even after figuring out how wrong she was to do what she did, Mal still cared about her Maleficent.

Even if Maleficent was a small purple lizard living in her dorm room.

Mal had hope though. Because if her mom hadn't completely disappeared, then she had to have a little love in her heart. And maybe, just maybe that love was for her.

So Mal kept her mother by her side. Because even if Maleficent had kept Mal shut out of her life growing up, Mal wasn't going to let that happen again. She would never let her mother uninvite Mal from her life again.

* * *

****AN: This the last of my Villain Songfics for Descendants. I wrote three others to go along with this but all can be on their own. Check out Cruella De Vil, Love Doesn't Stand a Chance, and You're Only Second Rate. Hope you enjoyed! Have a good day! (Or night is that's when you're reading this!)****

**\- Kitkat Out!**


End file.
